My Snowflake, My Guardian (Jack Frost and Elsa)
by Kathleen Fuyu Ano
Summary: Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, met Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and Happiness. They felt fimiliar with each other when they first met, and they quickly became good friends when they realized that they have the same power, creating ice and snow. As time passes, their relationship got closer and closer, and Jack suddenly remembered...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a cold night. Elsa sat at the window like she used to. She gazed far out the window, wishing that she could go out there one day, skating and holding Anna's hand, without hurting her. Sadness spread across her eyes whenever she thought of her sister.

The moon was very round tonight, a full moon. Everything outside Elsa's window was covered in fresh-fallen snow, the moonlight shining softly on them.

Suddenly, Elsa heard a familiar knock on her door. Then, Anna's merry little voice asked: "Elsa? Can you come out and play with me? We can built a snowman! Look at those fluffy snow outside!"

"No, Anna. Please go away." Elsa's heart broke a little whenever she said that. But what else she can do? She could only reject her sister coldly to protect her.

There's a moment of silent outside the door. "Okay, goodnight then." Anna replied. Light footsteps could be heard as Anna quietly walked back to her room.

Elsa can't hold back her tears anymore. She wept sadly, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Suddenly, Elsa's window swung wide open, nearly hitting her on the head. A strong wind blew into her room, sending her books on the table flying and upsetting her neatly combed hair. Elsa stood up to shut the window.

Something flew into her eyes and she blinked a few times. The strong wind finally stopped blowing. Elsa stretched out her fingers and combed her hair. She stopped dead when she saw a black figure formed in front of her.

Elsa screamed and stumbled a few steps back, her eyes widened with horror. "It's okay, don't be afraid. I'm Jack Frost." A voice sounded, trying to calm her down.

"J-Jack Frost?" Elsa looked at the black figure in front if her. It's a bit hard to see the stranger's face because he's with his back under the moonlight. He has a pair of calm, blue eyes, just like her's. His hair was white in colour and he's wearing a sweater with a hood, along with a quite tattered trousers. He's holding some stick with a G-shaped arch.

A warm smile spread across his pale lips, "Hey, have you heard of me? Most children have." "Yes..." Elsa replied, still staring at Jack, half frightened. "I'm not a bad guy, I'm a Guardian. I help children, so don't be afraid of me." He explained.

Elsa let down her guard and said, "I've heard of you...from my parents. They said that you liked to freeze anything you like and throw snowballs at people. They described you as a naughty person whom controls winter."

Jack shook his head lightly and joked, "Argh! Those grown-ups! How could they describe a nice boy so wrongly? They are so annoying!" he stopped for a bit and added two words, "No offense."

Elsa smiled at his words. He seem to be a nice person. "So who are you? Exactly?" she asked. "Well, I'm the Guardian of fun and happiness. I control winter too. I like to play with children and that's my job. Children loves me." Jack answered proudly. He winked at Elsa and continued, "And I create ice and snow."

Elsa stunned for a second and slowly looked down at her gloved hands. Sadness spread across her face. "But I can't control it." She said softly. "And that's why I'm here." Jack said with a light grin. She looked up and he continued, "You see, whenever a children need help, I will search for them and tries to help them, but sometimes it's difficult because some of them cannot see or hear me. Only the ones whom believes in me could. So, I'm here to teach you to control your powers."

"Well, I do believe in you." Elsa nodded with a sweet innocent smile.

And this is the beginning of their story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Elsa? Can I come in?"

"Yes dad." answered Elsa. The door knob twisted and the door cracked open. In came the king of Arendelle, followed by her wife, the queen of Arendelle, whom looks very much like Elsa. She held Elsa's dinner on her hands and put it on a table in Elsa's room. "Here's your dinner." said the queen. Elsa thanked her.

"So how's your day?" the king asked. "Great... I met someone yesterday. It's Jack Frost." said Elsa. The king and queen stunned for a moment or two and burst into laughter. "In your dream, perhaps, my dear?" the queen brushed Elsa's cheek with her fingers. "No! He was real. He's a Guardian." Elsa stepped back a little. The queen withdrew her hand and said, "He's not real, dear. He's just a character we made up of. No one ever sees him."

"Only the ones whom believes in him could." Elsa explained. "Okay, okay, now finish your dinner and don't stay up too late. Goodnight." said the king. "Goodnight dad." "Goodnight, dear." The queen took hold of her arms and tried to pull her into a hug but she slipped away.

The queen shook her head in disappointment and walked out of her room. The king followed and shut her door.

She ate her dinner silently. It's a fine dinner but loneliness makes it tasteless.

Suddenly, Elsa heard a light tap on her window. She turned to look and saw Jack outside the window. Delighted, she ran to open it. She was so surprised when she saw Jack floating in the air, not standing on solid ground. "You...can fly?" she asked. "Not without the wind. Now let me in, it's freezing out here." said Jack. Elsa stood back a little to let him in. "I thought the cold didn't bother you." she said as she shut the window tightly.

"Yeah..." Jack looked around Elsa's room and saw her dinner laid out on the table, half finished. "Having dinner?" he asked as he took a piece of meat from the plate and tossed it into his mouth. "Not bad." he said with a mischievous smile.

"You're late." Elsa changed the topic. "Well I'm very busy you see, but at least I came in with a much more polite way." said Jack. He's right, though. Last time he came bursting in Elsa's window and scared the daylights out of her.

"Okay, now," Jack cleared his voice, "our first lesson starts. First, you don't need these anymore." he said pointing at her gloved hands. "What do you mean..." before she could finish her sentence, he tugged away her gloves gently.

"Give me back my glove!" Elsa raised her voice and tried to snatch her gloves back. Jack lifted her gloves high and out of her reach, "Now if you want to learn how to control your powers you've got to listen and believe in me, okay?" Elsa calmed down and nodded.

"You need to know that there's beauty in our powers, not just fear. See?" Jack said as he picked up his stick and used the end of the stick to touch the wall. The pattern of a snowflake spread on the wall. "Wow." said Elsa, amazed, "I could never do that."

"Of course you can. If you don't want to freeze something when you touch it, try to think about something else and don't think that you're going to freeze that thing you're touching. Or you can imagine that whenever you touch something a pattern of a snowflake or anything else form on it. It'll need practice. Try it." Jack suggested.

Elsa took a deep breath and stretched her right hand towards the wall. She imagined that she could form the pattern of a snowflake on the wall, like Jack did. She closed her eyes and her heart almost stopped as her fingers touched the wall.

She heard Jack gasped and she opened her eyes. She froze the wall, again. "It's okay, try again. Think harder." Jack encouraged her.

Elsa closed her eyes again and concentrated. She imagined the same thing again. After trying a few times, she was going to give up until she heard a different respond from Jack. "Elsa, look!" She opened her eyes and saw a lovely pattern of a snowflake on the wall.

Elsa couldn't believe her eyes and she can't possibly describe how happy she was. "Elsa, you did it!" Jack took hold of her hands and spun her around. "It's... not very hard after all!" she said. "Not at all. Your mum and dad shouldn't have lock you in here. You'll never know how to control your powers. But luckily, you met me." said Jack proudly.

They chatted on about their powers. Their conversation came to an end when Elsa glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and realized how late it was. "Well I think it's time for me to go." Jack picked up his stick and walked to the window. She tugged at his arm and hugged him as he turned around. "Thanks, Jack." She said sincerely.

Jack petted her head, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he soared out the window and into the night sky, disappearing from Elsa's sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack soared across the night sky under the moonlight, his eyes searching for a place to spend the night. He had to travel to many places because of his job, so he doesn't have a fixed home. He usually spend his night under a tree.

His eyes found a big tree with a thick canopy and he landed in front of it. "Hmm, this will do." He said as he walked to the tree bark and sat leaning against it. He drew what look like a glass ball from his sweater's pocket and tapped it three times with his finger. The center of the glass ball glittered and icy patterns crawled over the inside of the glass ball.

After a few seconds, the icy patterns faded and North's (also known as Santa Claus) face appeared on the glass ball. "Hey Jack, what's the news?" North's voice boomed. "Nothing. I just wanted to know how many children do I have to visit tomorrow." Jack replied. "I see. Hmm...let me check my list first..." North's face disappeared from the glass ball for a moment. "Quite a lot." said North as his face reappeared on the glass ball, "63 children. You're gonna be busy tomorrow." "I know right... how many of them believe in me?" asked Jack. "23." "What?! Only 23?" "Yes. Maybe they never heard of you." "No, they thought that I'm just a expression." "Cheer up, Jack! At least you found someone who has the same power as you."

"Yeah..." Jack felt a smile crept across his lips. "I need to know more about Elsa." he said.

"No problem. Bring me 'The Book of Children'." North commanded to his yetis. The yetis searched for the book in an enormous book rack. It took quite some time. The yetis gave a roar of delight when he finally found it. The yetis pulled "The Book of Children" from the book rack and passed it to North.

Surprisingly, the book wasn't very thick. North held the book in his hands and said, "Princess Elsa, Arendelle." The book flipped its pages itself and stopped at a blank page. Words slowly formed on the blank page.

North read the words, "Elsa, the princess of Arendelle, is a very special child. She's born with powers to create ice and snow. If she cannot control her powers, she will freeze anything she touch. At the age of 8, she hurts her younger sister, Anna, who's at the age of 5, accidentally when they're playing. The head of the trolls healed Anna and warned Elsa about her powers. He says her powers will only grow and if she doesn't learn to control it, fear will be her enemy. But he doesn't says exactly how to control her powers, and that's why her parents lock her in her room, away from the world, the keep her powers as a secret. Since nobody teach her how to control her powers, she always freeze the wall of her room and other things in her room. She lives in fear and loneliness and desperately need help. Now she is able to control her feelings but her powers are still unstable."

"Elsa hurt her sister? How?" Jack asked after hearing Elsa's story. North answered Jack's question by referring to "The Book of Children", "She struck her sister with her powers when they're building snowman in their palace's big hall. Elsa made snow piles for Anna to jump from one to another. Anna sped up and jumped into mid air before Elsa could create a snow pile for her to land on. Elsa panicked and lost her aim and struck Anna with her powers."

"I see..." Jack mumbled. He couldn't believe that Elsa have a such miserable and tragic past. Knowing her past made Jack determined to help her have full control over her powers. Jack lost in thought and North's voice zapped him back to reality, "Jack, if you're very busy, you actually doesn't need to visit Elsa every night. You already taught her how to control herself, right?"

"I know, but I have to teach her to communicate with other people. She's locked away from the world like, for five years! And her powers are not steady yet." Jack protested.

"Admit it, Jack. You actually cared about Elsa more than other children." North pointed out. "Well, she's special. Plus, where can you find a person who have the same power as you? When you can create ice and snow?" Jack questioned.

"Alright, alright. You better get some sleep. Goodnight." North ended their conversation. "Right. Goodnight." Jack nodded and shook the glass ball lightly. North's face faded from the glass ball and the glass ball remained as clear as spring water.

Jack put the glass ball into his sweater's pocket and curled his body into a ball under the big tree. The warm moonlight fell on the canopy of the big tree, the leaves tearing the moonlight into pieces before it falls on Jack's body. He grasped his stick with his right hand and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Information about me

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story :D I really appreciate that. I'm so sorry that my updates are slow because I'm having exams in my school and I can only update my stories on weekends. My school's exam will end on next Tuesday and mid-year holidays is around the corner so my updates will be more frequent then :)

And I must apologize because my English is not very good. English is not my mother tongue. I'm still in middle school and my English teacher seldom give us homework on writing essay and things like that. I'm much more better in Chinese but I'm working hard on English now. I'm surprised when I have the courage to upload my story on FanFiction (maybe I love Jelsa too much :p) but I'm happy with my story.

Thank you so much for your understanding :D oh and, reviews please! I need to know what you guys think about my story :) Thank you and have a nice day~ ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A light knock came at the door. A gentle voice followed, "Miss? Are you awoke?" It's Gerda, the royal maid.

Elsa was awoken by Gerda's voice. She opened her eyes and lifted her body from the bed with her arms. "Yes... come in." said Elsa, half mumbling.

The door opened and Gerda walked in, holding Elsa's breakfast on her hands. "Good morning, miss." said Gerda politely while placing Elsa's breakfast on the table.

Elsa nodded. She dragged herself off her bed and into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face while Gerda make her bed. "Do you have a good night's sleep, miss?" asked Gerda. "Yes, surprisingly. I seldom have good sleeps." Elsa answered, stepping out of the bathroom.

Suddenly, Gerda gasped. Elsa turned to look at her and she pointed at the snowflake patterns on the wall. "Miss, you made this?" she asked. "Yes.. " Elsa hesitated a little. Could she tell Gerda about Jack? She didn't know to trust her or not.

Before Elsa could say anything more, Gerda gasped again. She pointed at Elsa's bare hands and said, "Miss! Why didn't you put your gloves on?" Elsa looked down at her pale hands. Usually, she will wear her gloves as soon as she finished brushing her teeth and washing her face.

"I... I..." Elsa stammered. She heaved a deep breath and continued, "I sort of learned how to control my powers now." Gerda frowned, "Whom do you learn from, miss?" "Have you heard of Jack Frost?" "Why, the one who controls winter! Yes, I've heard of him." "Well, he's real. He taught me how to control my powers."

Gerda stared at Elsa blankly for a moment or two, not knowing to believe her or not. "Don't you believe me?" asked Elsa, half disappointed. "It's quite hard to believe..." Gerda frowned again.

"I can prove it to you." Elsa walked towards the wall. She stretched out her fingers and touched the wall gently. A snowflake pattern crawled across the wall. Gerda watched in amazement and cried, "Oh miss, you did it! Finally! You conquered your fear!" "Yes, pretty shocking, right?" said Elsa, feeling proud for herself, and Jack.

"I must tell the king and the queen!" cried Gerda and she ran out of Elsa's room in small steps. Elsa sat down on her bed while waiting for Gerda to get the king and queen. She smiled at herself but her smile changed into a worried frown as she suddenly felt nervous. What if she cannot contain her power and messed up in front of her parents? They sure will lock her up for another few years.

She locked her fingers together nervously and gazed at her opened room door. She heard footsteps ascending the staircase that lead to her room.

The king and the queen appeared outside the door. "Elsa! Is it true?" asked the king with excitement as he and the queen rushed towards Elsa. "Yes..." She turned to the wall and breathed deeply. She ran her fingers across the wall, and created beautiful icy patterns.

The queen cried with joy, "Oh Elsa, you did it! We're so proud of you!" The king and the queen pulled Elsa into a big hug. She never felt so warm and calm in her whole life. Well, maybe she did, but not in these five years she's been locked away.

"I'll bring Anna. You must be missing her so much." said the king and he left the room. "How did you do that, Elsa?" asked the queen. Elsa hesitated for a split second and answered, "Erm... Jack Frost taught me." "I see." The queen nodded. "You believe me?" Elsa's eyes widened. "It doesn't matter now, dear." The queen patted her head and hugged her again.

"Elsa!" A very familiar voice sounded. Elsa looked up and saw Anna standing outside the door, with a cheerful smile on her merry little face. She rushed towards Elsa and hugged her tightly, "I miss you so much!" Elsa felt her heart melt with happiness. "Me too." She held Anna in her arms and a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Elsa," Anna wiped away Elsa's tear, "let's do something happy. We'll built a snowman!" Anna suggested. Elsa nodded and twirled her finger and twisted her wrist. A snowman materialized in front of her.

The king, the queen and Anna watched in amazement and cheered for Elsa. The happy family hugged together and Elsa whispered in her heart, "Thank you, Jack."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack soared across the night sky and landed on one of the streets of Arendelle. Since it's winter, the streets were not crowded and there's only a few people strolling around. Most of the people have gone to sleep, only a few houses and shops were still flashing a faint, dim light.

It's a very busy day for Jack. He decided to have a stroll around the streets to take a rest and relax himself for a bit before visiting Elsa.

"I bet no one can see me here." Jack mumbled as he waved his stick around. People on the street just continued walking. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot, maybe a little magic..." Jack's eyes lightened.

With his palm facing upwards, he twirled his fingers and blew cold air at his palm. A few snowflakes were formed above his palm. With a light blow he sent the snowflakes flying into every people's eyes on the street. Everyone blinked their eyes and one or two people shook their heads lightly. Then, they continued walking, not even glancing at Jack.

"What? Seriously? Ugh!" Jack ran his fingers into his hair. He raised his head and stared at the bright, full moon, "Why? You've made me alive, but why can't you make everyone sees me? What's the point of saving my life and making me invisible for four hundred years?"

The moon didn't answer. He never did. He just remained silence every time Jack talked to him or asked him questions. He just hangs high up the in night sky and reflects the sun's light ray onto earth. Sometimes Jack felt really annoyed with the moon.

Jack signed and continued walking, making icy patterns on the street every time he stepped forward.

Suddenly he heard a squeal of laughter. Two children were running towards him, a boy and a girl. The boy was about at the age of ten and the girl about seven. The boy was running in front of the girl, and the girl seemed to be chasing him.

"You silly brother! Always playing tricks on me! Wait till I tell mother!" yelled the girl, half panting. The boy laughed and ran faster, "Catch me if you can!" he yelled back.

Jack watched them running down the street and felt his heart ached a little. He and his younger sister used to be like that. He played all kinds of tricks on his sister, and his sister always mad on him. They're really close, though, and Jack missed her very, very much, thinking about her for the past hundreds years.

"If only I can see my family again..." he sighed. He completely lost his mood to stroll along the streets. So, he raised from the ground and let the wind take him to the castle. He can't help but smiled when he saw Elsa waiting for him at her window.

He landed outside the window and grinned at Elsa. Her eyes brighten up and she pushed open the window to let him in. He went into her room and waited her to shut the window.

"Oh Jack, you don't know how happy I am!" said Elsa and she danced lightly with the sweetest smile Jack had ever seen on a child's face. Well, except her sister, of course. "What is it, Elsa?" Jack petted her head.

"I'm free! They don't lock me up anymore!" she said, holding Jack's hand and swinging them happily. "What? Really? How?" asked Jack. "I proved it to them. I touched the wall and I didn't freeze it. I made a beautiful snowflake instead. Mom and dad were so happy they let me play with Anna again." Elsa explained.

"Wow, that's amazing! I'm proud of you!" Jack exclaimed, holding Elsa's hands and whirled her around in circles. "How lucky of you! Getting along so well with your family." he added. She looked at him, a little confused, "Why? Don't you and your family get along well?"

Jack hesitated for a second and answered, "It's a long story. Lets just say I didn't saw them for a very long time." "I see." Elsa nodded.

"Lets celebrate! Wanna have a ride?" Jack offered and held out his right hand. Elsa took it and smiled mischievously, "Make sure no one sees us! The people will be freaked out if they saw their princess flying in the air!" "Yes Your Highness!"

Slowly they floated into the air and out of the window. Soon, they were soaring across the night sky. Elsa held tightly to Jack's arm and enjoyed the view from above and how the cold wind stroked her hair. They soared through thin clouds and above trees and houses, so close to the bright moon and the stars.

"Can I touch the moon?" Elsa asked innocently. "You'll run out of oxygen, silly!" Jack laughed. "Do you like this?" he asked. "Very much! It's amazing!"

They enjoyed each other's company throughout the ride. When Elsa's safely back at the castle, Jack said he had to go and she had to rest. He can see that she's tired although she said she's not. "I'm going anyway. Bye!" Jack waved his hand. "Aww... I wish you're my brother. I like having fun with you." said Elsa. Her words warmed his cold heart.

"You don't have to wish. I already am." Jack pinched her cheeks playfully and gave her a light hug. "Bye, sister!" he flied out of the window. "Bye, brother!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Since five years ago, this is the first time Elsa stepped out of her room. She was so excited and happy, but also a little bit nervous.

"Come on Elsa, we'll go out and play." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and they walked along corridors and climbed down staircases until they reached a door leading to the royal backyard. Elsa looked around and smiled at herself. Everything in the castle was the same as she last saw them.

Anna pushed open the door and cheered, "Yay! It's been snowing last night! Now we have snow to play!" Elsa nodded, "Yeah, it started to snow late at night yesterday." "How do you know? You stay up late?" Anna asked. "Erm... yes, I'm with someone." Elsa decided to not hide the truth.

"Who?" "Jack Frost." Elsa answered without any hesitation. Anna's stared at Elsa as if she could not believe what Elsa just said. "Really? You did met him?" "Yes. Why? You don't believe in him?" "I do. I always do. It's just... you're really lucky to get to meet him." "You can, too. He comes every night. You can meet him then."

Something flied into Anna's eyes and she heard this voice after blinking a few times, "Well you don't have to wait until tonight."

"Elsa, behind you..." Anna's eyes widened, her finger pointing behind Elsa.

"Jack!" Elsa turned around and cried with joy. She so happy to see her "brother". "Hi there." He grinned as he saw her cheerful, pretty face. "Why are you here?" she held his arm and asked. "I'm quite free today so I decided to spend so time with you guys." He answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Jack, Anna. Anna, Jack Frost." She introduced. "Hello. You must be Elsa's sister." Jack smiled at Anna and held out his right hand. Anna shook hands with him, "wow, you really _are_ real!"

"Yes, and today I'm gonna teach Elsa to communicate with the others." Jack petted Anna's head and then Elsa's.

"Yeah, except my family members and a few royal servants, I really don't know how to get along with other people." Elsa confessed. "Then what do we do?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry. Now, very first of all, whenever you meet a person, smile. This is most important. Then, you greet them. Greet naturally and don't be nervous. And you shake hands with them. Now try to make a conversation with them and another most important thing is, always think about positive, happy things. Don't think that you will freeze the people you meet." Jack explained.

"Then what should I think of?" asked Elsa. "Me." Jack laughed. "And me!" Anna added with a giggle.

"Now let's try it out with some royal servants you never talked to." Jack suggested. "Okay, fine with me." She tried to look confidence although her heart was pumping more quickly than normal.

The three of them went back into the castle and they saw a royal servant sweeping the floor not far away from them. "Now's your chance! Good luck!" Jack pushed Elsa towards the servant. The servant saw them, well, most of them and she greeted politely, "Good morning, Your Highness." Elsa gave a smile and nodded, "Good morning."

Then she took a deep breath, "So... what's your name?" The servant seemed to be quite surprised when she heard Elsa asking her that question. "Oh, my name's Diana. Can I help you, Your Highness?" the servant asked. "No, I'm just... I just want to know more about you servants. What's your job in this castle?" "I sweep the floors of the halls and I sometimes will polish the windows." "Where are you from? Were you born here?" "I..." Their conversation went on. Anna stood beside Elsa and sometimes join into the conversation until Diana excused herself because she need to continue her work.

Jack was behind Elsa and Anna all the time and he's eager to join their conversation but Diana can't see him. So he waited for their conversation to end and the three of them went into Elsa's room.

Elsa closed the door and immediately heaved out a sigh of relieve. "Wow, that's great! You're learning fast!" Jack praised her. "Elsa! Now you can talk to anyone! You'll make a lot of friends!" said Anna excitedly. Elsa placed her right hand on her chest and nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"Looks like my job here is done." Jack looked a little sad but he remained smiling. "What do you mean? You're leaving?" Elsa asked with a frown. "But we've just met!" cried Anna. "No, no, it's just... never mind, I'll come tonight. I'll see you then, girls." said Jack and he pushed open the window.

"Okay, I'll wait for you!" cried Elsa as he flied out of the window.

After that it's the longest day Elsa ever had. Jack's voice was spinning in her head the whole time. What does he mean by "looks like my job here is done"? Does he mean he's leaving? He's not coming anymore? But he's my brother! How could brothers leave their sisters? Or does he mean he's just not teaching her anymore because she had learned everything? But if he really leaves, should I forget about him? These questions circled in her head and making her more anxious every second.

Finally the skies are growing dark and the moon was taking a turn to light up the sky. Elsa sat at her window and gazed out onto a thin layer of shimmering snow covering the grounds outside. She asked Anna to come over earlier to wait for Jack together but the king and queen send her to bed early.

Just as she was about to explode with anxiousness, she saw a black figure soared across the sky and landed outside her window. "Jack!" she cried as she opened the window.

He looked quite different. He still had his usual grin and his bright, deep blue eyes, but he's hiding something. There's a touch of sadness on his cheerful face.

"Anything wrong?" Elsa asked. "Look, Elsa, I'm sorry to say this, but... I'm leaving." said Jack in a low voice. "What? Why?" she tried not to yell. "Nothing. It's just my job here is done, and I'm very busy, I can't come here every night." "What kind of excuse is that?" Elsa didn't know why but she felt a little angry. After all, he's the one that brought her out of her lonely, miserable world.

"Elsa please, you need to understand that I can't be at your side forever. You must learn to be independence. There were millions of children that need my help." "Okay, I may be selfish, but you're the one that saved me from my dark, lonely world! I just wished that you can stay forever." "I know, I know..." Jack's voice became fainter and there's a moment of silent as he didn't know how to continue.

Elsa looked down at her fingers that were locked together. After a moment of silent, her voice cracked, "Do you have to go?" Jack bit his lips softly and answered, "I'm sorry... but yes."

Elsa looked up at Jack and said with a heavy heart, "Then good luck in everything. I will never forget you."

Jack felt like crying. After all, he had never met someone so special and have the same powers as him. Except his sister, he had never fond of someone so much. He hate the idea of leaving Elsa, but it's very tired to fly all the way to Arendelle every night because it's far away from other countries. What's more, it's unfair to all the other children that need Jack's help.

"It's okay, Elsa. I promise that I will come back to visit you one day. Don't worry, I won't forget about you." Jack pulled Elsa into a tight hug.

"And I'll be here waiting for you." She promised.

They let go of each other and Jack flied out of the window. He glanced back once more before he took off to the night sky. He saw a drop of tear rolling down Elsa's cheek.

"Goodbye." He whispered and disappeared into the dark night.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the first day Elsa stepped out of the castle. She's going to meet the people of Arendelle and have a look around the kingdom.

"Elsa, are you ready?" asked Anna. "I think so." answered Elsa, not looking quite confident. "Don't worry, the people are nice. Just remember what Jack taught you." said Anna, holding Elsa's hands, which were shaking a little bit.

Elsa sighed, "I wish he never left." "Yeah, me too." Anna petted Elsa's back to comfort her.

"Girls, come on out." The king appeared outside Elsa's room. The two sisters held their hands together and followed the king to meet the queen downstairs. Once the royal family was ready, the king ordered, "Tell the guards to open up the gates."

Slowly, the big, heavy gates were pushed open by two tall guards. Elsa could hear the people cheering outside the gates. The royal family walked out of the gates, followed by a few royal servants and guards. There's quite a number of people standing and cheering outside the gates. The people bowed when the royal family walked past them.

Elsa grinned and Anna waved excitedly at the people. "What a grand family!" "The princesses are adorable." "Aren't the princesses lovely?" "We're so lucky to have a great king and queen." "Bless the royal family!" Elsa heard the crowd praised as they made a way for the royal family to pass through.

They strolled along the streets of Arendelle, the people bowing at them whenever they go. Sometimes the king and queen will talk to the people to deepen their understand towards their kingdom. Elsa and Anna will take a look in some of the shops and buy things they want.

Everything seems smooth. Elsa enjoyed spending her time outside the castle and decided to take a stroll here everyday if her parents allow her. She even talked to a few children on the streets. She was proud of herself because she's able to communicate with the others. She almost felt sad when it's time to go back to the castle but she knew she would come back here very soon.

"So, isn't amazing out there? We can make a lot of friends!" said Anna when they're back at the castle. "Yeah, it's so much better than I thought. I'm quite confident that I can live without Jack's company now. Maybe I should let it go." Elsa confessed. "I'm sure you can. Remember that I'm always by your side!" said Anna with a wide smile.

Somewhere far away from Arendelle, Jack was watching the two sisters through the magic glass ball. He heard what the sisters said and felt warm in his heart. He's proud of Elsa when he saw her talking happily with the other children. He's even proud when she said "I can live without Jack's company" because that means Elsa can be independence.

Suddenly North's face appeared on the glass ball, "Hey Jack! So I've heard that you left Elsa?" "Yes I did." "I thought you said that she's special and you can't possibly leave her." "I have to. You're right, I am busy. Besides that she have to learn to take care of herself because she's the princess. There's possibility that she'll become the queen." "So you're going to forget her?" "Of course not. I promised that I will go back to visit her." "Then you better keep your promise! Now get on with your job. There's million of children out there!" "Roger that." Jack kept the glass ball and took off into the sky.

Time flies. Jack and Elsa were both busy for their life. Jack continued with his job, traveling to many places, helping children and spreading happiness everywhere. Elsa stayed in the castle, learning about her kingdom and everything about being a princess and a little bit about being a queen in the future.

But they never forget about each other. Elsa missed Jack more than he missed her. Every night after dinner, she will take a stroll in the royal backyard or outside the castle. Anna always wanted to go with her, but Elsa liked to walk alone.

She felt relaxed every time she take a walk alone. When she raised her head and stared at the moon, she couldn't help but thinking of Jack. His cheerful voice, his mischievous smile and his warm hugs.

Sometimes she would wave her hand towards the sky and create snowflakes falling down from above her head. She enjoyed doing that because it made her felt like winter. She never stop believing that Jack will come back and visit her. She thought that winter was the most possible for him to visit her because it's when they first met.

He didn't always thought of her, but he couldn't forget her. Her beautiful eyes, her sweet smile and her amazing ice powers. He had to visit and help many children everyday and find solution if a child face a difficult problem. So, he can't be blamed because of not visiting Elsa. Sometimes he didn't even have time to sleep.

It seems like this two will never meet each other again. But nothing is impossible, and their story haven't end yet...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's a quiet evening in Arendelle. Anna was sitting on a bench in the royal backyard, reading a book about rare animal species. She's paying so much attention on the book she didn't even realize when someone's approaching her from the back.

Suddenly something cold and icy hit Anna's back and she jumped up from the bench violently, catching her book that fell out of her hand before it hits the ground. She turned around as she heard Elsa burst into laughter.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she ran towards Elsa and tried to poke her in the ribs. Elsa grabbed hold of Anna's hands, stopping her from poking her ribs. The two of them laughed and Anna tried to free her hands from Elsa's grasp. Elsa laughed harder, "Come on, it's just a snowball." "Fine." Anna stopped struggling and Elsa let go of her.

"What are you reading?" asked Elsa. "Oh, it's about rare species." Anna replied. Elsa flipped through the pages of the book and stopped at one of the pages. "What's this?" she asked as she looked closely at a drawing of a cat-like creature with a pair of wings.

"They call it a Katbi. Don't know if it exist or not, but someone saw it near the north mountains. The author of this book made some research about the Katbi and found that in some of the legends, the Katbi is a creature living near Santa Claus' place. A lot of other amazing creature live there too." Anna explained.

"Wow, that's cool." Elsa exclaimed. "You believe what the book said?" asked Anna. "Yes. You don't?" "Not as much as I do when I was a kid." Anna confessed. "Why?" asked Elsa with a frown. "Maybe it's all the rules and responsibilities about being a princess. I'm starting to get tired." Anna explained.

Elsa was going to say something but she suddenly froze. "Is... is that a snowflake?" she said as she raised a finger to point to a direction. "What? A snowflake?" Anna looked to the direction Elsa pointed.

"It's winter!" Elsa gasped. What a long time she waited for winter! "Jack?" she raised her head as a few more snowflakes fell down from above her head. "Jack!" she cried again but all she could see was just clouds that were getting darker.

"You're still waiting for him?" asked Anna, with a bit of disbelieve in her eyes. Elsa answered without hesitation, "Of course. Why? You're not?" "I don't know... maybe?" Anna shrugged her shoulder.

"Girls!" a voice called. Elsa and Anna turned their head to the direction of the voice. They saw their mother, the queen, standing at the big door that leads to the royal backyard. "Yes, mother?" they called back.

"Good gracious, it's snowing! Come in quickly girls! Your father and I have something to say to you two." said the queen.

Minutes later, the royal family was gathered in the king and queen's room. The four of them sat on different chairs, facing each other.

"So," the king's voice cracked the silence in the room, "your mother and I have been thinking, Elsa, since you're 21 now, we think it's time..." "Elsa's going to be the queen!" Anna interrupted. "And you're right!" the queen smiled. "Yes, that's what I'm going to say." nodded the king. "What?" Elsa frowned.

"Dear, I've taught you almost every thing about a queen, we believe that you can rule Arendelle perfectly." said the queen as she held Elsa's hands. "But why? Mom, dad, you can still be the king and queen!" "Your mother's health is not in good condition. She will fall sick if she's too stressed or tired. I decided to take care of her and let you be the queen." explained the king.

Elsa bit her lips lightly as she hesitated. "We believe in you, dear. Make us proud." the queen smiled lightly and caressed Elsa's chin with her warm hands. "Okay, I'll do it." Elsa nodded. "Yay!" Anna cried and gave her sister a big hug.

"Your coronation day will be on Friday. You have two days to prepare yourself," said the king, "and a queen needs a king." "What do you mean?" asked Elsa. "It means, princes about your age from all the country around Arendelle will be invited to the party after your coronation. You can get to know them and choose your king." the king explained.

"What? That would be impossible! I cannot choose my king in one night!" Elsa refused. "Don't you worry about that. The princes will stay here for some time if they want." said the queen. "But they would try all kinds of ways to impress Elsa all the time. This will disturb her." said Anna, trying to speak up for her sister. Elsa gave her a light of gratitude.

"I sure that the princes will be polite and won't disturb you. Now your mother must take a rest." said the king as he send his two daughters out of the room.

"Come on Elsa, lets pick a dress for your coronation day!" said Anna, trying to cheer her up. "Okay." Elsa smiled and both of them ran into their big dressing room.

"Hmm... what about this? Oh, this one looks nice! Wait, that one's better... woah, this one looks good!" Anna ran around the room, picking out dresses and talking excitedly to herself. Elsa watched her sister and giggled all the time. Everything's better with her cheerful sister.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There's a knock on the door and a voice sounded outside Anna's room, "Good morning, miss!"

Anna who was sleeping was awoken by the voice and she sat up suddenly on her bed. "W-what? Who is it?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Erm... miss, shouldn't you be ready? For your sister's coronation?" said the servant that knocked Anna's room door just now.

"Sister's... coronation..." mumbled Anna as she stretched. Then she opened her eyes and saw the dress she'd chosen to wear on Elsa's coronation day. She was now wide awake, "Elsa's coronation!" she gasped. Anna jumped out of her bed and got herself ready in a lightning speed.

She ran out of her room and across the hallway, filled with excitement. She knocked on Elsa's bedroom door as soon as she reached her room. The door opened and there stood Elsa, wearing a teal dress and her hair tied into a bun, with a light smile on her lips. She looked so beautiful, confident and all ready to be a responsible queen. Anna was amazed, "Wow, you look beautiful, Elsa." "Thank you. You too." Elsa patted Anna's shoulder.

Anna slipped her arm into Elsa's and both of them walked downstairs for breakfast.

The king and queen were already at the dining table. They said "Good morning" to each other and the queen caressed Elsa's cheek, feeling proud of her daughter, "Look at you. My beautiful princess's going to be a perfect queen!" "Thanks, mom. Let's have our breakfast." said Elsa and the four of them sat down to have their breakfast.

At 9a.m. sharp, outside the palace gates were already crowded with people of Arendelle, all feeling excited to witness the coronation of their new queen. When the royal family was ready, Elsa ordered one of the royal servants, "Tell the guards to open up the gates."

Soon, everyone was seated in the royal hall. Elsa stepped into the hall and walked to the front of the hall. The people were amazed by the graceful young lady. Then, Elsa bowed in front of the king and he proudly put the crown on her. The people stood up, clapping and cheering.

Elsa turned to face her people, smiling and mouthing the words "Thank you". When the people's clapping and cheering faded away, Elsa announced, "Dear people of Arendelle, thank you so much for coming here. There will be a party this evening, and all of you were invited. See you then."

The party in the royal ballroom.

The people of Arendelle were dressed grandly, dancing in pairs or in a circle across the ballroom. A band of musicians were playing lively music that goes with the people's dancing. Elsa and Anna were standing in front of the ballroom, where they greeted their royal guests from other countries.

Their father was right. Five princes from different countries introduced themselves to Elsa and Anna. They were talking about themselves and Elsa could tell that Anna was interested in one of the princes, Prince Hans from The Southern Isles.

Then the princes excused themselves and Elsa turned to Anna, "Let's go eat some choc-" But Anna wasn't beside her. She looked around the ballroom but Anna was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe she went to know more about Prince Hans." Elsa said to herself and smiled.

After about half an hour, Anna reappeared in the ballroom with Hans beside her. They walked towards Elsa. "Elsa!" Anna called. Elsa turned to face them, "Oh there you are, where have you-" She didn't finish her sentence because she saw Anna's arm in Hans'. "Anna, what-" she was just about to ask and Anna answered, "I didn't know that me and Hans have so much in common!" Then she and Hans giggled and he said, "Your Majesty, we would like your blessing for our marriage."

Elsa's eyes widened and she frowned, "Anna, you can't marry a men you just met. Are you sure about this?" Anna nodded and replied without hesitation, "Yes, it's true love!" Elsa was silence for a second and then she said, "I can't say anything about your marriage. You better tell mom and dad and let them decide."

"Okay. Thanks, Elsa." said Anna and she gave Elsa a light hug. "I need to take a walk." said Elsa and she walked out of the ballroom and the palace.

The moon was surprisingly round and there's no clouds in the sky at all. Elsa raised her head to look at the moon and felt like the moon have something to say to her. The streets were deserted because all the people were in the palace. Children that were left at home were fast asleep. No one saw the new queen walking down the streets, well, except for him.

"This is my kingdom now." Elsa said to herself as she looked around at the houses and shops. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind as a dark figure flied past her. The dark figure almost hit her and she cried, "Woah!" as she tried to keep her balance. The dark figure flied into the air and stopped as if it heard her cry. Elsa looked up at the dark figure and her eyes widened as the dark figure turned his head to look at her and revealed a pair of blue eyes.

"J-Jack?" Elsa whispered. She can see his face now, and his blue outfit, although it's quite dark in the streets. Jack frowned and stared at Elsa for a second and shook his head lightly. "Couldn't be." He said and turned to leave.

"Jack! Jack!" cried Elsa and she ran after him. He stopped flying and landed in front of her. "You're calling my name?" he asked. "Yes..." Elsa answered and tears filled her eyes. He have no idea how long she's been waiting for him! He didn't notice and he's so excited, "Wow! You can see me! How amazing is that!" "Of course I can see you." Elsa smiled and quickly wiped away her tears. "So you believe that I exist? You believe in me?" he asked, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes, of course I do." She answered, wondering why he's asking these questions.

"Wow, cool. So, what's your name?" he asked. Elsa was so shocked she couldn't say anything for a moment. He doesn't remember me? But I've been waiting for him for years! How could he? Why? Why?! She's so sad and disappointed and her heart broke a little but she didn't say anything, "I'm the queen of Arendelle." "Oh, my manners! Your Majesty!" he bowed quickly.

"So where's everyone? I only saw children fast asleep." asked Jack as he looked around the quiet street. "I'm sorry, I have to go now." said Elsa quite coldly and she turned to leave. "What? Erm... okay, goodbye." Jack was surprised that her manner changed so quickly.

He soared into the night sky and looked down before he leaves Arendelle. He saw Elsa running back to the palace, looking quite sad and heartbroken. He swore there's something with this beautiful queen and he's going to find out what it is.


End file.
